Lord of the Sands
by Braka Lightbringer
Summary: Negi is fifteen and is in love Mana,when a new teen arrives on seance under orders to guard Setsuna, what will happen? NegixMana Ocx? possible Lemons later. Review and rate. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Dawn of the Golden One

**Title: **Lord of the Sands

**Summary: **Negi is fifteen, and is in love with Mana. When a new teen arrives on the scene under orders to guard Setsuna, what will happen? NegixMana. Oc x? Rated M for violence and possible lemons later.

Read and review.

I do not own Negima, or anything associated with it. It belongs to KA.I do, however, own the OCs and plot.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts" _

"_**Magic incantation"**_

Lord of the Sands: Chapter One: Dawn of the Golden One

One Week ago:

Lightning breached through the sky, like an old man prodding the underside of his bed to move a troublesome spring. A figure strode through the darkness of the everlasting night in silence. The character wore an air of perfect calmness, yet profound tiredness. He walked towards his goal, not stopping until he was 333 yards from the tree itself. "Soon," he said. "Soon, I shall reclaim what is rightfully mine." His voice never moved above a whisper as he turned smartly and walked away.

Today:

Negi awoke to a familiar sight. It was a sight most pleasing, his one and only spread full-length beside him, her head nestled on his chest, her breathing slow and even. Moving quietly, so as not to wake her, he slid from beside her to touch his feet to the floor.

Catching the edge of the table with his foot, Negi quietly cursed and turned around; thankfully, the sound had not awoken her. He hobbled to the dresser where all his clothes were stored, quickly putting on his khaki suit, and proceeded to check over the homework from yesterday, and go about signing an insurance form for the class trip to Akihabara. He felt arms curl around his somewhat broad shoulders. (He was fifteen, after all.)

"Come back to bed. It's cold today," the voice purred close by Negi's ear, sleepy and drowsy, but sultry.

"You know I can't. There's a teacher's meeting today. I've no way to get out of it," he said, continuing with "but there is work for you at the shrine, right?"

Her eyes darkened, and that coldness that he had found so attractive for so long shone through. "But Sensei, if I work, who will keep you company throughout the day?" she purred, as she sat up in bed and covered her supple form with the bedclothes.

Negi turned to her. "I'll just have to take care of myself today". He reached forward, cradled her face with his hands, and gave her a light kiss."I'll be heading out now, love".

He turned strode to the door, opened it, and was about to leave, when "I love you, Negi Springfield."

He half-turned his head. "I love you, Mana Tatsumiya."


	2. Chapter 2: Visiting the Dean

Chapter Two: Visiting the Dean

The cowled person alighted from the locomotive, spending some time looking around, scanning the crowd for something. Apparently not exactly finding the "something," he shrugged and strode up to a young woman dressed as a guide.

"Excuse me, Mademoiselle, but would you happen to know where I might find Madora Junior High School?" The guide, who had her back turned to him, looked up, jumped, and fell over. "Oh dear, are you all right?" he asked, concerned.

"Y-Yes, fin-e!" He helped her to her feet. She studied him. He was, she noticed, far taller than she was, standing at 6'1". Her head came to only halfway up his chest. His hair was sand-colored, and came down to his waist, like a spire of gold that hung down the left side of his face. She could not see his face clearly because of the cowl he was wearing, which came right down to the ground and was the colure of ochre, with a white trim. But the voice was sultry and calm and it made her skin crawl, and caused goose bumps to go up and down her spine. His arms were also covered by the cowl, but she noticed that he was carrying what looked like a pair of large metal cases on his back without any apparent discomfort. "W-well, I hav-ve a map. You can t-take it if you want!" She fainted.

The guide awoke some time later sitting at a cafe table. With an odd, warm feeling, she moved, or at least tried to move, when she realized that the stranger's cowl was covering her. A voice said "Ah, so you're awake!"

She sat up. The stranger sat opposite to her, lounging on a ledge not too far away, a newspaper over his face. "What happened?"

"You fainted; I caught you." The tour guide looked at him hard. She still could not see the man's face.

She stood up. "Th-hank you for y-your help, bb-ut-" She swayed, her skin became pale, and she started to fall. Even with as fast as she was falling, she could not match the speed of the teen that had caught her in his arms before she could hurt herself. Her eyes snapped open.

Staring at her were eyes of the purest gold, a look of concern etched in them. His face was strange; his skin was pale, almost ghostly. His nose was sharp, and his jaw was rounded, with a scar in the shape of an hourglass running from his jaw bone to just under his left eye. He was wearing tight fitting cloak that look like a one piece with white and gold horizontal stripes running across it. Halfway down his chest the one piece split into two pieces; exposing hardened muscles. He wore combats that were gunmetal gray, and wore light boots that were brown, also with white trim. His hands grasped her gently but firmly. "You know, they say 'Save a girl from falling twice, and she is to be your wife,'" he laughed. She turned bright red, squirmed, and let out a squeal. She stumbled, and dragged the teen down with her.

"Well, this is awkward." He was on top of her in a position that was most awkward, and which would be easily misconstrued by anyone passing by. He stood up hurriedly. "Sorry if I offended you, Miss." She got slowly to her feet. "Are you injured at all?"

"N-no." The girl's heart was racing. This guy was too close!

"Then, would you permit me to make up for my clumsiness by buying you a drink?"

She pondered this. "I suppose," she said meekly.

"Splendid Milady, but first, may I ask your name?"

"My n-name is Ako Izumi." They walked a short distance, until they found a cafe and chatted, him staying silent, and she chatting tentatively about Madora, her roommates, and so on, right up until "A-nd I'm a member of a local band."

He sat up straight. "Oh, really? Would you care to tell me its name?" So she did, with him promising to go to their next concert, him giving her his email address, and she giving him hers.

As he turned to walk away, she piped up with "Umm…"

"Yes?" he said, turning his head.

"Y-you never did tell me your name." He smiled. His teeth, she noticed, were pearl white. "My name is Zachery Hora.

Sometime later, there was a polite knock on the dean's door. The dean frowned at the wood of his desk; he was not expecting anyone around this time. "Come." The door opened, and Zachery strode in. _"Ah, this one is the one that letter mentioned. _Ah, Mr. Hora, is it?"

The teen nodded. The dean gestured to one of the spare chairs, and Zachery sat down, taking the cases off and pushing the cowl's hood back. The headmaster thought, upon seeing his face, "_What in the world is he? I've never seen that eye color, even amongst demons!" _So, I see you have a letter of accreditation from, oh, a whole shed load of people, including an iron and steel foundry." Zachery nodded. Konoe raised an eyebrow. "A foundry, Mr. Hora?"

"Yes, Headmaster, I was the Head Foreman for the foundry." The headmaster shuffled some paperwork. Zachery reached into the recesses of his cowl and produced a scroll that he handed wordlessly to Konoe.

_"Hmm, what is this?" _Konoe broke the seal, and read through its contents. He looked up sharply. "So, you are here to guard...?" Nod. The Headmaster thought about this for some time. "Well, we do have a position open for a combat instructor. I am right in assuming that the fighting style that you practice is your own?"

Another nod. Zachery spoke. "I also have a request, Headmaster."

Konoe looked mildly amused. "Oh?"

Zachery's eyes shone. "I would like to set up the first Madora Blacksmith and Metallurgical Foundry." Silence greeted this remark. Zachery looked down toward the floor.

Konoe smiled. "I think that can be arranged."

Zachery stood up quickly. "Thank you, Headmaster. I will begin the necessary preparations immediately! Thank you for accepting me into your staff. I hope we will have a productive future together." With that, he replaced the cowl over his head and carrying the cases with one hand, as if they weighed nothing at all, turned to leave, then stopped and turned back around. "Headmaster?"

Konoe looked up from a form. "Yes?"

Zachery looked confused. "Where am I to stay?"

Konoe smiled wanly. "Ah, one of the difficult ones.**"**


End file.
